


冷戰

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 再兩三天、再兩三天而已。公演結束就放假了，大平一邊練舞，一邊安慰自己，加上自己被投票出了原本組別，其實各種情緒交織之下，他也無暇思考自己發情期快到了這件事，偏偏越是在這種時候，身體就越容易感受到主人的情緒波動而產生變化。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	冷戰

**Author's Note:**

> 持續把舊文搬運到AO3的作業XD  
> ABO設定字數少少的小短篇

大概再過幾天大平祥生就會開始他的發情期，其實在漫長的比賽過程中也不是沒碰上，但他現在跟他的Alpha鶴房汐恩正在冷戰中。

兩人的交往是彼此的秘密。

而冷戰的原因，自然是因為兩人都是朋友很多的人，大平討厭鶴房身上其他Omega甜的膩人的香氣，鶴房汐恩聞不慣大平沾染上他之外的Alpha過於侵略性的味道。

久違的回到隨身攜帶抑制劑備用的日子。

再兩三天、再兩三天而已。公演結束就放假了，大平一邊練舞，一邊安慰自己，加上自己被投票出了原本組別，其實各種情緒交織之下，他也無暇思考自己發情期快到了這件事，偏偏越是在這種時候，身體就越容易感受到主人的情緒波動而產生變化。

新的舞蹈比起原本的組別難度下降了一些，但要在短時間內記完整套動作仍然是一個難題，大平在練舞室待到深夜時分，練習終於才告一個段落，簡單收拾了隨身物品準備回家，過於集中於舞步上，身體這時才開始發出疲憊的悲鳴，身體開始酸軟了起來，大平才注意到，是發情期。

大平坐倒在地上開始尋找著背包中的抑制劑，打開背包時顫抖的手讓包內的物品在練習室中撒了一地，連要去撿拾不遠處的抑制劑都得耗費極大的力氣。

門外傳來凌亂的腳步聲，好像正一間一間地打開每間練習室的門，隔壁的隔壁、隔壁，然後門被打開來。

「祥生！」來的人是鶴房，一臉著急

「…汐恩？」大平呆呆地看著來人

鶴房不發一語的抱起大平，往練習室攝影機拍不到的角落去。

彷彿終於想起兩個人正在冷戰中，氣氛突然有點尷尬了起來，大平的臉色越來越紅潤，身體渴求身旁Alpha的反應也越來越強烈，手抓著鶴房的衣角卻倔強地不肯看向鶴房那邊。

「我剛剛正要回家，聞到你的味道，變得好濃。」鶴房打破沉默，從背後抱住大平「我怕旁邊有其他Alpha在，就趕來找你了。」

鶴房靠在大平耳邊說，低沉的嗓音悶悶的

「我有帶抑制劑。」鶴房先示弱了，大平自然也是不喜歡冷戰的，兩手搭在鶴房環住自己的手臂上

發情期的大平被鶴房這麼一抱，整個身子都軟下來，半回頭用濕潤的眼睛向後望「汐恩來也可以。」

「祥生這麼可愛，我真的很擔心。」鶴房嘆了口氣，連日沒有和戀人互動，像是在撒嬌一般的聲音，讓鶴房差點要把持不住自己，但他知道這幾天的評價很重要「我先暫時標記，等評價結束，再幫你好嗎？」

鶴房親暱的吻上大平的後頸，大平身體微微一顫

「可是…想要…」Omega的生理構造讓大平完全失去了平時的冷靜，微微地磨蹭著身後的鶴房

「抱歉，再忍忍好嗎？」評價對兩人都很重要，時間又已經晚了，真的失控明天肯定是無法好好練習的，鶴房安撫似的摸了下大平的頭，咬上大平後頸的腺體

「嗚…哈啊…」

感受到懷中的人慢慢冷靜下來，氣味也逐漸淡去之後，鶴房稍微鬆開了手，讓大平轉過來看自己。

臉還有點紅，眼睛也還帶著淚的戀人實在惹人憐愛，要是剛剛被這雙眼睛盯住，他真的會無法保持理智。

「那等評價結束，約好了喔。」

但小惡魔在他耳邊的低語，讓鶴房總覺得剛剛還是應該就地把人處理了才對。


End file.
